


Sexxx Dreams

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Asami's Got a Fuzzbox, And Korra Wants to Use It [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Promises, Public Masturbation, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Running Future Industries without the guiding yet ruthless oversight of her father begins to take its toll on Asami as she steps up to her rightful role in the conglomerate. Having trouble sleeping, she takes some help to get her shuteye. In the middle of the night, her Heat takes her, waking up her stripper Alpha, and an old and strange promise comes to fruition as Korra mates her while she sleeps...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Asami's Got a Fuzzbox, And Korra Wants to Use It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757677
Comments: 30
Kudos: 214





	Sexxx Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsoul1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoul1/gifts).



> An edit of a commission for a friend in my discord server! Enjoy!

Prep and delivery of the latest model convertible had left Asami almost totally ruined after work – Countless investors had wanted conference calls and sneak previews of what the latest model would look like or how she would perform. The Omega was calling her the _Varney_ thus far, her beauty’s project name, and a somewhat faithful sequel to the success that was the slim and beautiful _Seychelle_.

Representatives from the Red Lotus Group and Blackstone were the worst, even as a partner to Varrick, Asami could hardly stand the excessive probing from his corporation to learn more and more about the _Varney_. They would all see her design in time – all in all it was simply giving Asami an exhausted headache as she finally left the skyscraper.

Commanding the ship of the whole of Future Industries was a far more daunting task than the still young Omega had imagined.

All the interlopers of the new Future Industries Headquarters skyscraper had wanted to speak directly with Asami, and it had been a horror to sit, stand and walk through. Countless people thrusting contracts and even local authoritative orders in front of her face, all trying to tie her company into a mutual aid effort or to some new venture or another. Public infrastructure and building manufacture had always been her father’s ambition for the conglomerate – Asami was seemingly simpler, and had her future sights set firmly on the automotive division which she had steered to continued success since she had graduated Zaofu University. To suddenly be left without Hiroshi to oversee the rest of the company was to be left without a paddle up a creek, and yet the talented Omega felt free. The whole entity stood to make millions of yuans, but Asami could not handle it at all today.

She could swear something was coming to hit her, something that toyed with her role and made her legs cramp as she made it to her car. All that the Omega wanted was to be far away from the building, and to totally forget about the notions of work, of keeping the steady ship of Future Industries afloat.

The white faux leather cushioned seats of her car was a most welcome respite from the office chair she’d been basically stabled to throughout the day. The sweet smell of Republic City’s nightlife crept around her position in the parking lot, the scat and alley cat styling of the street buskers and music clubs that surrounded the majority of uptown beginning to knock up and commence the beginning of the night. Asami loved it – the freestyle of light drum kits and the delightful hustle of the brass section unleashed to solo and bring smiles to faces as the population took to the streets.

Asami’s legs still wheezed a little and sent small contractions up her body, messing with her head. She imagined her bed already, relaxing in her open-roofed car. The softness of her new and shared penthouse apartment felt so far away but drawing closer, and there was more too. She hadn’t seen her Alpha all day, her love, Korra would be waiting for her.

Thoughts of Korra almost immediately took over upon entering her mind; Asami’s fingertips already traced the rings of her lips, contemplating the taste of her Alpha’s musky kiss, the aroma of her scent landing close to her own body, with the Alpha’s hands on her own opened collarbone. Indulgently, Asami popped the top button of her cloistered blouse, the red collar falling halfway down her shoulders as she exposed the base of her neck and half her collarbone. She loved it when Korra touched her there, kissing her upper bust and taunting her before finally delivering. Still tired, Asami could sense her body following her mind like an absentminded pup, wandering into notions she knew would have an effect. Her Alpha was simply too much of a force on her mind and on her body to be forgotten when she was like this. Her ankles crossed over by the pedals her calves and then thighs gracing closely together momentarily as she continued to trace the lines of her body sensually. Already her lower regions called to her, thinking still of her Alpha as if she was a veil of contact over her own.

_Feeling tired, baby?_

“Oh, yes...” Asami whispered fantasising her lover right over her, hands on either side. If she focused hard enough...

There it was in no time at all – the sensual smell of her claimant’s musk hanging off of her beautiful brown skin. The gorgeous lull of sweet water and a dry wood came from the annuls of Asami’s memory and doubled back through her nostrils to drive her a little crazy. She leaned back in the driver’s seat; the parking lot was completely empty apart from herself and the nightly breeze of cold air on her skin was delightfully different to the stuffy confinement of the upper echelon offices of the skyscraper. She imagined her hands guided by her mate’s, an invisible Korra on top of her in the car, drinking in her scent and straddling her unfortunately clothed body.

_You need to unwind. I know a way..._

But she couldn’t escape it now; the desire from her sex already a force that seemed noticeable, driving Asami’s hand down to the band of her pencil skirt as she rested in the car seat. She felt almost compelled, all of her energy devoted to Korra who wasn’t even there, with her hands all over her own body like her Alpha was guiding them. Her sex called to her, humming under her clothes as Asami focused only on her Alpha and how she smelled, how she felt over her.

Korra was her own miniscule addiction now, the Avatar her own personal play thing in her mind when in reality it was the opposite for the Omega. The lines and texture of the Avatar’s lower abdomen was like honey on her mind, the thought of her body in her grasp only making the Omega’s sex tremble a little more, begging for stimulation even now. Her body made one colossal cry so much more different than what had done today or even lately, like Asami was beginning to head into a tunnel of need despite the fact she’d barely even started. More thinking of her perfect and faithful Alpha only stimulated the fact.

She thought of the last time they mated while she was corrupted by the force of her Heat.

Once more her Alpha was over her, incredible and muscular arms pinning her down, the thought of her cock erect from the folds between her legs and the scent almost overwhelming. All sense of conservatism left Asami in her driver’s seat as she concentrated on the thought of her Alpha’s thick and pleasing member brandished right at her sex. Underneath her skirt and her underwear, Asami was helpless before her growing fantasies of Korra wrapping around her brain to save her from the exhaustion. She needed her Alpha, nothing else would save her from the waste of a busy day. No one was around, Asami hitched her breath checking, her arms still held close to her already warm and daring body. Every inch of her had gradually moved to tingling, her limbs a little bold and her core more than enflamed underneath. She sighed a cool exhale and gnawed at the clip and tie in her hair letting her raven locks shimmer down the back of the seat. There had been times she had been mated and filled by her Alpha in the back of the very same convertible. Now she found herself firmly in the driver’s seat, her hand diving under the band of her skirt and sliding to frilly veil of her ornate panties with thoughts of Korra doing it all over to her again.

“Korra...” Asami breathed, biting her lips over the obsession growing with her far afield Alpha. “Oh Korra... _Spirits..._ ” She moaned softly, beginning to rub the tips of her fingers over her underwear.

Squirming, the Omega huffed a soft breath, imagining her Alpha’s scent enveloping her and circling all around her – she wanted the swell of her mate’s impeccable shaft pressing generously against her sodden sex. She hadn’t anticipated her folds leaking so much wetness all over herself, and yet the movements of her fingers were more than a little slippery. Another moan escaped her as Asami pushed the seam of her panties to the side for a swift entrance; helplessly she rocked her head back when penetrating her own sex with two cold and warm fingers, creating the illusion of her mate’s cock pulsing into her sodden flesh and reminding her who she belonged to.

Asami knew all too well, practically relished the fact of whose Omega she really was. She bit her pinkie finger as her pace quickened and Korra dominated her thoughts completely.

_Remind me whose it is, Asami... Who’s your Alpha?_

“It’s yours, Korra... My body’s yours, my pussy too,” Asami whispered in a semi-moan, trying to conceal her sound as she pushed her fingers deeper into her wet interior. She was warmer than she thought too, totally sodden and gripping at her own fingers imagining they were Korra’s cock. “Oh Spirits, fill me _up_ ,” she begged to the open air.

_Come for me, Asami... You can do it..._

She’d hardly started when Asami realised she already was. She arrived at climax in what felt like a second, her sex gripping tightly around her finger and another swell of abundant wetness coursing to the surface. Her clitoris throbbed and her legs shook with limp fulfilment. It was almost too much. Korra... Her Alpha... Asami moaned rather loudly, still trying to hold it in as she gently tapped her trembling sex with a firm but minute spank. Legs flailing another quick jolt of pleasure rifled through Asami and she slid down the length of her chair. Her heels knocked the air and she gasped as they came down.

The sound of her convertible’s horn honking loudly into the vacant air completely destroyed any sense of privacy or intimacy she felt, and her gasping exhaustion stepped back in to totally take control. Her legs landed back in the seat and her feet back onto the pedals of the hotrod, with Asami almost giggling at the honking of horn to ruin her aftershocks. She still felt a little numb below, and thoroughly satisfied but all too quickly the tired fatigue she’d felt from the day’s mundane routine was taking her. Asami wanted Korra, the Omega wanted her Alpha to hold her close and lay with her as she went completely under. She was still very warm underneath, and thus didn’t bother buttoning up the shawl of her blouse after fixing her skirt.

Asami turned the engine over like always, and breathed, brushing the fringe of her hair back and setting her mind back to as normal a position as she could – but the thought of Korra and her body, her Alpha cock remained in the recess of the Omega’s mind. The hotness remained at her core.

More than ever, she simply wanted to sleep, she would have to acquire more Heat and pheromone control in the morning. She couldn’t do anything more before she rested.

* * *

Korra couldn’t recall if she was dreaming or not, but somehow sleeping thoughts must have entered her mind of her sweet Omega. She had been roused, her body reacting rather violently as if she was in the middle of a battle. It didn’t feel like fighting, but her chest was heaving and her core felt alive with flame. Under her lounge pants she could feel her clitoris had already transformed in her sleep, how or why she couldn’t remember or think, but Korra huffed and sensed need in the air.

The Alpha was fully erect, the need to mate already cemented at the front of her attention.

To her side, Asami was already gently moaning in her sleep – she was certainly still sleeping, Korra could tell. The businesswoman had taken a weak sedative to make sure she stayed under for a long night’s sleep given her small debacle in the parking lot. She hadn’t even needed to explain how she’d touched herself to thoughts of her Alpha; Korra could smell it in her scent and see the pink patches on her cheeks when she got home. Still asleep now, Asami was moaning gently under her snoozing breath her legs slightly squirming.

“Asami..?” The Alpha checked, but her darling Omega was certainly asleep and showed no signs of rousing from her slumber.

It was one of the very rare times her Omega had decided to sleep totally naked – even after mating and unabashed about dressing for bed Asami still covered herself in slacks, shorts, something. Only slightly underneath the bedding, Asami was totally unclothed and laying on her stomach like normal, but her Alpha could smell it in her aroma wafting until it flooded the room. The smell of wet climax hanging in the air with the combination of cherries and wild star fruit. Korra could make out that scent anywhere – the last time it hit her cortex she’d dropped her food in the kitchen and they’d darted for the nesting room. Now, Asami was in her sleep and it had taken hold of her, hence why she was squirming and moaning under her resting breath.

Revealing more of her Omega, Korra had realised it was why Asami’s sex was even sodden and pooling on the sheets as she lay on her front. She had gone into Heat in the middle of the night.

The potency of the fruitful scent was compelling to the Alpha to say the least, it had even infected Korra while she was under, her cock now pulsing against her front and begging for her Omega. Her mind fought against complete frenzy, but it was harder than Korra had anticipated – her mate asleep, she had thought she could easily resist, but she couldn’t. Already she was slipping.

_Like either of us is going to want to mate while we’re asleep – I’m only going to want you while you’re here with me, not playing with Lion Turtles and Bison in your dreams._

So she was competent to remember _that_ conversation at least. Korra shook her head and tried to forget about it; she wasn’t going to do it. She’d touch herself to completion in the other room over thoughts of her lover getting her off before she would consider rutting her Omega while she was asleep. But then again, Asami had seemingly prepared for this eventuality as if it was a genuine phenomenon natural to her line. Korra still recalled all of the conversation as it played out again in her mind.

“All I’m saying is, I’ve heard of it happening, Korra,” Asami had explained to her. The Alpha could remember them talking about it after Opal had shared a similar tale with Kuvira while the four of them shared dinner one night.

“Wouldn’t that wake you up? Pretty quickly, right? I mean... You’re getting rutted in your sleep. Surely that’s going to wake up even the heaviest sleeper,” the Alpha had expressed, dipping into the last vestige of reheated noodles and hot sauce. “Not to mention... what are even the odds of not knowing you’re going into Heat until you’re sleeping?”

Asami had laughed at her, washing the last of the dishes and setting them away once they were done. “I don’t know the specifics Korra,” she had chuckled, no doubt amused at how much meticulous thought Korra had devoted to the idea at the time. It hadn’t seemed important then, more a thought experiment to the Avatar over the splendid takeout. Now the Southern dancer was caught beyond silly as she replayed the conversation.

The Omega had joined her on the shared sofa, snuggling up as she had instantly taken to her Alpha’s scent mixed with the precious aroma of their favourite food. Bouncing a finger off of Korra’s adorable nose Asami had dived for her food, picking out a small bungle of noodles between her fingers and stole them inside of her mouth.

“Opal said it happened... And I can see it; so if it ever happens to me; if, for whatever reason I go into Heat while I’m asleep, I want you to take that chance and mate with me... even if I don’t wake up right away...”

Korra remembered growing a rather sinful smirk. “With the way we go at it during your Heats, it’d be pretty hard for you to stay asleep during it, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m serious!” Asami yelped feigning to punch her Avatar in the shoulder, trying to break through her coy goofiness. “I’m serious, Korra... You have my consent... Rut me if I’m asleep, okay?”

“If you’re sure...”

“I’m sure,” Asami had sighed lovingly, wrapping herself around the Alpha all over again and drinking in her scent. “Promise me?”

“I promise... as weird as it might be,” the Avatar had joked again, albeit serious with her Omega’s request. She had almost thought herself safe in the knowledge that the odds of it happening were slim enough; even slimmer with her in the bed at the same time given how apart the pair could be at times.

Now the scent hit Korra doubly; her memory had seemingly betrayed her but Asami was already stirring her deep want without even trying. She looked more than innocent, with her aroma circling around her Alpha’s mind, almost taunting her. The wetness leaking from her lover onto the bed hardly helped matters at all. Korra stiffly breathed, inadvertently letting more of her Omega’s scent hit her deeply; her cock was twitching and lulling her all the more. She turned, Asami’s hair more than inviting along with the rest of her. The Alpha sank her fingers into the lush softness of her Omega’s hair gently shuffling back down into a laying position and clawing at the hem of her lounge pants. She was almost unafraid of waking her mate up from sleep, the sedative would keep her asleep, Korra knew. But she still moved slowly and gently in cuddling up to Asami sweetly and pulling down her pants, unleashing her cock to throb against the curve of her lover’s thigh. From the position Asami always slept in, Korra would almost have to mount her, to mate from the back, which would still take some doing even as softly as the Alpha moved.

The smell of coconut and ylang-ylang came beautifully from Asami’s hair as Korra fawned over her sleeping lover, her scent even more as intoxicating. Lust mounted inside of the Alpha, enough to make her snarl as her claw-like fingers moved to the naked flesh of her mate’s back. Asami continued to moan in her sleep, her legs still rubbing together and against the sheets with more and more wetness from her wanton and unconscious cunt spreading under her. Korra would clean them in the morning; she would make her Omega breakfast in bed – with Heat, even in her sleep, would bring all the complications and altercations to their routine that the Avatar was used to at this point. She had been mated with Asami for many of them at this point.

Asami murmured as Korra doted on her sleeping form. Her legs crossed at the ankles and stretched back, wrapping with her Alpha’s. She lurched a little, shuffling to the side and thrusting her rear into Korra’s front. The Alpha’s cock came into contact with her Omega’s body and Korra’s eyes popped with dilation at the scent hitting her and the sound of her mate’s sweet voice in a sleepy moan.

“Mhm... _Korra_... Oh... _Korra_...” The Omega moaned rather euphorically in her sleep, stirring Korra’s deepest inhibitions and taking them apart. The cadence of her melody, her moaning cries like accidental pleas while Korra grappled, all made her cock throb against the Omega.

She wanted Asami now; the smell of her Heat coming on stronger and stronger as Korra’s hand moved softly down the length of her back. In the scent she drank to a ludicrous degree Korra could discern her partner’s want even if she was sleeping still. The Alpha practically ripped off her tank top, her breasts resting against her ripped bodice and her cock jolting a little as it hit her again. Asami wanted her, needed her, even as she slept. She had already given her consent, wanted Korra to do this, to mate with her and rut her – Korra breathed in once more her lover’s scent and held her cock firmly as she hoisted herself to straddle the sleeping Omega. Her mate shuffled a little underneath her, moving to lay straight again and slumping against the pillow. Asami’s perfect rump rose a little off of the bed, as if she knew Korra was on top of her, her cock placed between her cheeks and feeling the wetness from her slick spread between them both. Korra was blushing before it hit her again and all she wanted to do was fulfill her mate’s promise. Asami smelled too good to pass up – the Alpha held herself up with one hand and leaned over, planting a sensual kiss onto her lover’s back, humming as she took in her scent once again.

“Spirits, you smell good...” Korra sighed, knowing her Omega couldn’t hear. She kissed again, her free hand guiding her way in between Asami’s cheeks and thighs until the tip of her cockhead felt the warm sensation of gorgeous wetness seeping from her mate’s sex.

“Vaatu...” Korra cursed, and snarled as she sank inside of her sleeping Omega.

Even unconscious Asami felt perfect around Korra’s throbbing member, the wetness pooling inside as her lover slept allowing her to seamlessly slip between her folds and plunge deep into her humming sex. It felt like it was the only part of her Omega that was actually awake, even as Asami struggled a little in her slumber under Korra. She reacted automatically, letting out a subdued and sleepy moan as if her dream was mirroring the chance Korra was taking as she penetrated her sleeping body. The warmth wrapping around the Alpha’s shaft made her almost howl, the snarling continuing as she tried to reel herself back under the leash of control. The Avatar wanted to fulfill her promise wanted to mate her love more than anything now she was suitably inebriated on her scent and her cock buried within Asami, but Korra tried to remain gentle as her mate slept under her body. She bit her lip, taking Asami’s cunt to the base of her instrument and letting her warm and wet walls grip tight onto her shaft; Korra growled rather audibly as she felt her cockhead hitting the precipice of her mate’s end. Asami instinctively gripped the pillow and the sheets in her sleep, as if she felt it.

She didn’t stir, rather the opposite. As Korra stopped moving with her cock perfectly buried within her snoozing Omega, Asami sighed in relief, in almost pleasure and cooed into her pillow. The Alpha leaned over, kissing her unconscious mate on the shoulder blade and began to move in a bouncing motion.

The position was not what Korra was used to – mating her Omega as she lay on her belly legs a little closed and sex more than a little concealed, but the Alpha found her way. Her size was more than enough with Asami in sleeping Heat to reach where she needed to and with her Omega this warm and this subdued, Korra knew she could take whatever liberties she wanted or needed. She wouldn’t take advantage, as appetising as it came to her the more she smelled of her lover’s wet arousal gripping her cock and taking all it could. But the Alpha did want just a little more.

With a gentle hand she parted her Omega’s legs a little, hearing the equally gentle and sweet moans Asami murmured in her sleepy talk. Her entrance grew somehow wetter, allowing her Alpha an easier entrance as she thrust back and forth in slow motions to begin with. As more warmth came to meet her already leaking cockhead smothered deep within, Korra struggled to maintain her soft treatment.

How far could she truly go without waking her sleeping Omega? To what ends would Asami even want her to go in this state? She’d made her Alpha promise to mate her, but did than entail the whole ritual? Korra got lost in the fruitless details, even in her sleep Asami’s scent managed to hit her and draw her in. She snarled once again and leaned over her mate, kissing a little deeper and with more subtle ferocity as she bobbed against her lover’s behind. Naked, Asami’s ass provided a soft barrier from which Korra could both continue and enjoy herself.

It took mere minutes for the Avatar to run away with her station.

She had snarled a little too much, almost wolf-like tendencies indicative of Southern women influencing her intensity. Asami was completely undisturbed, as if Korra was sleeping with her still – unaware of how her Alpha was fucking her, mating her almost to the level of a rut as she soundly slept through Korra’s movements growing rougher and rougher.

Korra held sleeping Asami at her waist, almost keeping her down, keeping her stable as the Alpha let go of her inhibitions and focused on the smell and feeling of her mate even as she slept. Asami felt just as good as she always did – Korra straddled her a little more confidently before long, her thighs parted around the lines between Asami’s and her naked ass, perched perfectly with a small elevation as if she could tell what was happening to her in her dreams. Occasionally she let out a small and flawed moan, her dreams no doubt lining up into something similar to what Korra was doing to her. Was she dreaming that they were mating? That she was actually in Heat there too? Or was it something more feral, like the time they had shared a bedroom with Kuvira and Opal, all four of them hot and wet and losing all sense of self as they made love and sex together. Korra cast the thought from her mind as her eyes dilated – even in the dark she could make out the movements coming from her Omega. Even as she slept, Asami still moved her buttocks back, pushing her wet arousal to meet her Alpha’s cock, craving to get enough.

It drove the Alpha over the edge. She growled audibly with her breath turning to light flames. It illuminated both of their naked bodies – Asami’s lighter flesh tones against her own brown skin. Korra held firmly to the sides of her Omega and pushed herself a little harder, remembering the last of the conversation as the disembodied echo of a waking Asami slipped into her mind. The Alpha felt the illusion of her lover wrapping her arms around her whilst at the same time she mated her sleeping body into the softness of their shared bed. It’d be the last time they’d mate in here until the Omega’s Heat had passed – the nesting room would be where Miss Sato resided until further notice. Korra loved the idea, loved being with her when she could in their special space.

_Don’t be afraid to enjoy yourself too... Even if I’m asleep... I want you to enjoy mating me, always..._

“Asami...” The Alpha breathed with sparks of cool flame bending from the heat of her breath.

“Korra...” Asami murmured in her sleep again, gripping her sheets and pillows even tighter as Korra continued to pound her from behind into a gentle rut. “Yes, Korra... _Yes_...” She soon trailed off again, with soft an soothing moans returning under her breath. Her Alpha marvelled at how firmly she remained asleep again, but couldn’t stop as she thrust herself harder and faster.

Her cock twitched, a violent jolt to remind her of her limited capacity and even mortality – Asami’s wet interior gripped onto her shaft with expert precision, making the Alpha’s retractions sweet experiences that surrounded her throbbing cock, driving her further. Her end was coming, hard and fast, Korra could tell the more she focused on her lover’s form. Indulgently, even trying her chances and taking gentle advantage, Korra pulled back her palm and left a hefty spank on Asami’s naked ass, rose peachiness forming in the dark of their bedroom. Still the Omega didn’t rouse. Korra lay lower, knowing she was doomed the firmer her lover’s lower lips gripped onto her ragged and desperate cock.

Sliding owning hands under Asami’s frame, to which she shuffled in her sleep to accommodate Korra’s grip, the Alpha claimed her chest, groping Asami’s bosom as she realised she was there.

There had been no knot, but Korra knew she was helpless and so would Asami be – her cock jolted rather firmly with potent desire within her Omega. “Spirits... Asami...” Korra whispered, before another jolt killed her focus and she was at her body’s own mercy as her shaft throbbed and leaked with seed. Leaked, before totally unleashing her savoured load into Asami’s sleeping form. Helpless and unable to stop, Korra remained within, drunk on the scent of a wet sex and Heat surrounding her Omega’s zen body. She could feel it coming with force from the entrance of her cockhead, soaking Asami’s inner walls and pushing past the precipice into her womb. Korra’s expression was pained, but untempered. Asami had told her to do this, made her promise; the Alpha huffed and panted against her back as she released her seed to flood her Omega, silently hoping it would take, but totally unsure without her knot. It was swift even crude, but Korra couldn’t stop nor control herself.

Asami squirmed lazily and sluggishly under her, with a blissful sigh of relief and sated pleasure. It was readable in her scent that she felt good, even though still asleep. If it did take, if Korra’s seed found its mark this soon into the Heat, the Alpha would surely know about it. She kissed her Omega lovingly on the back once again, a small trail down her back, but Asami reacted. She shuffled when Korra did, refusing to give up her cock now that it was inside of her, acting as a barrier between her Alpha’s seed and it possibly dripping out as she slept. Even unconscious, Asami wanted her cock and Korra did not mind.

They lay on their sides Korra still perfectly formed and within her Omega until she felt sleepy again. The warmth continuously gripping her length made her feel amazing, and seemingly had a similar effect on the Omega as the pair lay together until morning.

* * *

The Alpha emerged last in the morning, smelling the remnants of Asami on the sheets and in her pillow – the gorgeous combination of the Omega and her own scent blended and joined with the undertones of a lingering Heat. It hadn’t been a fever dream by the Alpha. She had certainly climaxed into her sleeping mate during the night.

She almost darted for the kitchen, her back tattoo completely exposed and her front equally so. The Alpha didn’t both dressing her top, and her lounge pants barely concealed her still formed and large shaft within its fabrics.

Korra could tell the night was real by the glow Asami exhumed in the morning. By the counter in the kitchen, her body wrapped in the loose satin of her ornate Fire Nation dressing gown and a pair of Korra’s underwear as she fixed them both breakfast. The beautiful aroma of the rice cakes and sugary makeup mixed with the gorgeous musk of Asami in her Heat met the Alpha instantly as she joined her. Traces of what the Alpha had put her sleeping body through was evident in the pink patches on her Omega’s face and down her body. Even under the slim fit of her own underwear dressing her buttocks, the pink mark on Asami’s rear was peeking out underneath as she gave her mate and loving and even thankful look. The batter sizzled on the stove, Korra smirked her goofy grin, her body feeling all the more refreshed from the gentle mating she had served during the night.

The taste of Asami’s lips met her soon enough, landing her back on Earth and reminding her she was alive; she could smell her own scent on her Omega. Asami moaned very quietly as she kissed her partner, the effects of her Heat certainly evident in her blood and on her skin.

“You smell incredible,” Korra beamed gently nibbling into the end of her mate’s fingertip when offered.

Asami chuckled under her breath, the light daze of sleepiness left in her lime-green eyes as she stifled a yawn. “It’s probably because of the dream I had last night,” she alluded with lips curling and smile forming. From the way her scent hit her Alpha, Korra could only assume she was playing coy, unless she had been so thorough and so gentle (or otherwise the Omega’s dream was so potent and powerful while her Heat took her in the middle of the night) that Asami really did think all that had rocked her body in her sleep was her dream and nothing else.

“Dream, huh?” Korra asked, playing along regardless as they both crossed to the stove and the Alpha took over preparing the small rice cakes for breakfast. “Fetch me the papaya juice? Unless the cravings are back,” the Alpha accommodated motioning to the fridge unit.

The Omega obliged producing the small decanter of papaya juice for her Avatar and a fresh serving of standard orange for herself. Along with it she pulled out a chilled passionfruit and began to cut it for herself. “It felt so real... But you’re going to laugh if I tell you,” Asami continued to tease. He gentle touch graced the lining of Korra’s slim boy shorts covering her sex, the Alpha sensing it and knowing her Omega’s Heat was playing devilish tricks on her even now.

Yet she looked utterly divine in its glow shared with the euphoric effects of her Alpha’s seed rooted deep within her.

“You know I’d never laugh at you, Asami,” Korra softly whispered, kissing her Omega once she turned the stove down a few notches and poured herself a glass. “Besides; it couldn’t be much different to what happened to me last night,” she joked back. “Uh, you first.” Asami was trying to hide a special smile, pulling her robe across her front and nibbling on a slice of passionfruit.

“I could swear I was dreaming that I woke you up in the middle of the night, like I needed you inside of me... It must have been the Heat, but you agreed almost instantly and took me from behind when I asked you... Spirits, Korra it felt so good, so real I swear...” The Omega described, the irony not lost on Korra at all, if she was telling the truth and it was her dream. “It’s funny, I haven’t had a ‘wet’ dream like that since I was still in school.”

Korra kissed her again. “It’s good to know I’m mating you even in your dreams...”


End file.
